


Blood

by bensponcho



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensponcho/pseuds/bensponcho
Summary: Alexandria is attacked by an unknown group. There is destruction and suffering for everyone.





	Blood

Blood. 

 

There was blood everywhere.

 

Negan walked through Alexandria, the expression on his face horrified. There were dead bodies of walkers everywhere and dead members of Alexandria. There were also walkers wandering about. The whole entire place was covered in blood, though. ‘How in the fucking hell?’ Negan thought to himself. Alexandria was pretty damn secure. He’d know first hand himself. So, as he made his way through the area, the thought of ‘how’ stayed in his mind.

 

He’d seen some pretty horrible shit. Done some pretty horrible shit himself as well. But this? This? It wasn’t something he’d ever imagine to happen. Not at all.

 

“Negan?!” The male looked up to find Carl running up to him. Negan felt relief but also worry. The kid looked so distraught. And where was Rick? He’d normally be front and center to greet him. His boyfriend had a habit of knowing when Negan would pop by, even he if he didn’t say he would. With this, he could understand how he wouldn’t but he usually shadowed his kid, where ever Carl was- Rick was. As far as Negan knew anyway.

 

“Kid, what the fuck happened here?” he asked Carl and was shocked indeed at his next words.

 

“We were attacked. We don’t know who they were but we managed to chase them off. They led walkers in to distract us before they came in,” Carl explained and the Saviors leader nodded.

 

“Kid… where’s Rick?” he asked softly, causing the teenager to bit his lip and look away. Shit. That wasn’t a good sign. “Carl.”

 

“Dad… He… He’s in bad shape, Negan,” Carl said quietly.

 

“Take me to him,” Negan said, feeling his chest tighten. He was soon being led to the Grimes’ residence and the moment he walked through the door, he knew. He knew. “Rick!” 

 

“Negan…?” came the quiet reply and Negan rushed into the living room area of the house where Rick lay on the couch, being tended to by Michonne. Negan gave a tight smile as he saw the condition of his lover. Rick had a gash in his chest that was bleeding heavily, as well as other wounds on his face, shoulder and his side. They were minor but the gash…

 

Negan kneeled by Rick’s side and took the younger male’s hand in his own, Lucille being set on the ground. “Hi, baby,” he murmured softly,”I heard about what happened. I’m so sorry I didn’t fuckin’ get here earlier…”

 

“It’s okay…” Rick murmured, leaning in to kiss Negan, who gladly kissed back. A cough spasm caused the other to pull away, however and he wheezed out a breath. “I… I ain’t gonna make it, Negan…” he said after a moment of composing himself. Negan shook his head and squeezed Rick’s hand.

 

“Motherfucker- don’t you fucking dare talk like that. Rick fucking Grimes isn’t going to go out like this,” Negan let out, even though he knew Rick was right. There was too much blood. As if reading his thoughts, Michonne spoke up quietly, her voice strained as if she was trying to not let it get to her. “He’s right, Negan… he’s lost too much blood.”

 

The older male nodded and he bit back the sob that tried to make it’s way out. He hadn’t loved anybody like he did Rick. Not since Lucille. He lost his wife. Now, he was going to lose his boyfriend as well. He was suddenly convinced that god himself was out to get Negan. Just to torture him. Make his life a living hell. He’d found a slice of heaven in this fucked up world and now he was watching it fade.

 

Michonne silently left, taking Carl with her, leaving the couple alone. Rick and Negan merely stared at each other, the look in their eyes telling each other all they needed to say without words. 

 

‘I don’t want to die.’

 

‘Please don’t die. I need you.’

 

‘I’ll miss you.’

 

‘I love you. Goodbye.’

 

It wasn’t long before Rick’s breathing slowed and then stopped completely. The light in those bright blue eyes that Negan had fallen for faded away. The male finally let out a sob and he pulled out his knife, biting his trembling lip as he stuck it through the side of Rick’s head to prevent his inevitable turning. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he got up, put away the blade and picked up Rick’s body, carrying it outside.

 

Negan and whom that was left in Alexandria buried Rick. He cried himself out during that time. He took Rick’s pistol and stuck it in his belt. 

 

The people turned to Negan and he would lead them out. He made a silent promise to himself. If they made it and created the New World, he would make sure everybody knew the story of Rick Grimes.


End file.
